custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mersery
Mersery is a senior member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Early Life Mersery is a member of the Mersion species. He was orginally a scientist on his home island of Versuva. However, his home island was soon attacked and conquered by being known as The Shadow. On behalf of his people, Mersery asked the Hand of Artakha to help his people fight off The Shadow and his forces. The hand agreed, and with the help of some of Mersery's creations, managed to fend off the invaders, The Shadow however, managed to escape. Seeing that his talents could be put to better use, Mersery joined the Hand and came to know some of its members very well. Mersery served the hand for 100 years before it was disbanded and he then returned to his homeland and resumed his duties as a scientist. During this time, he was offered the position of Ruler of Versona several times, but he turned down the offer every time, believing that the responsibilites that he would be given would lead him on a quest for power. Order of Mata Nui Eventually, former hand member Helryx offered Mersery a place among the Order of Mata Nui. Mersery accepted, and was recuited soemthing as a warrior-scholar, known for his abilities in both analysis and sword-fighting. After Mersery's inception into the organization, he took part in an experiment the Order uses to give members additional powers. However, the experiment went wrong, and Mersery gained limited control of the fabric of Time itself, another being named Jebraz, who was part of the experiment, turned invisible as a result. Because his Time abilities were unstable, the Order fitted Mersery with a special armor that both contained his elemental time powers, and give him better control over them. years later, Mersery helped several Order members modify Ehlek's species in case the Brotherhood of Makuta ever rebelled. The project was a failure and Mersery withdrew from the experiment. Later, Mersery helped the Order scatter the Av-Matoran throughout the universe during the erased six-month period known as the Time Slip. Years later, Mersery helped mastermind Toa Tuyet's imprisonment in an alternative dimension, and the decoy Tuyet's imprisonment in The Pit. More recently, Mersery was on Zakaz when a dying Tahtorak revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. War against the Brotherhood During the war with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Mersery was sent back to Versuva in order to negotiate with his kind. The ruler of the Mersions was at first reluctant, but eventually brightned to the idea, and decided to help the Order. Mersery was later teamed with Vormahk, and the pair planted an explosive device an Artidax that was set to errupt once the Visorak arrived on the island. Mersery was also seen on Nynrah, and although the Order had difficulty fending off the Brotherhood, Mersery and the others managed to overpower the Brotherhood, and force them into a re He later seen on Destral fighting the Brotherhood forces there. Once his duties on Destral was complete, Mersery returned to Daxia and is currently forming stratagies and plans for the Order during their war. Abilities and Traits Mersery is an expert scientist, and was a member of several higly important Order experiments. Mersery is very wise in character, and has seen several reckless Order members die in battle which has made him much more cautious than most Order members. Despite his calm and wise personality, Mersery also has a streak of ruthlessness, and will only give his opponents one chance to stop whatever their doing, before stoppping them through force. Despite his advanced age, Mersery is a skilled warrior and a veneteran of thousands of battles. Mersery's personality flaw, which he explained to Helryx, was his desire for power. Although he only ever desired to use this power for good, he found that those best suited for power are those who do not desire it. Due to the experiments performed on him, Mersery has limited control over the Element of Time. This allows him to perform anything related to Time, see full list of powers here. Mesery also possesses powerful telepathic abilities, and can use his mind to move objects. A natural ability of Mersery's species is their ability to manipulate any elemental force in their environment to a limited extent. This ability was still retained after he gained his powers over time. As with all Order members, Mersery's mind is shielded from telepathy. Mask and Tools Mersery wears the Kanohi Makiti, the Great Mask of Shapesifting, which allows him to change his form for as long as he can remain focused. Mersery aslo wields a Protosteel Lance and a Midak Skyblaster. Stats Strength:15 ModifyDeletemove Agility:10 ModifyDeletemove Toughness:14 ModifyDeletemove Mind:18 ModifyDeletemove Trivia *Mersery is capable of using his Time powers to erase one's memory completely and permantly. However, he rarely uses this, as it both drains his power, and because he believes it should only be inflicted upon those who truly deserve it. *Mersery was inspired by Harry Potter character Albus Dumbledore. Category:Order of Mata Nui